


I Really Missed You

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: Catra comes home from a mission and Adora is really horny
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 270





	I Really Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, some smut for the dirty-minded. 
> 
> Ps Catra is a bottom, fight me.

Catra finally came back to Brightmoon after she and Glimmer were on a mission together, leaving Bow and Adora in Brightmoon to help around here instead. The mission was in Erelandia, incredibly boring as it was about rebuilding things. Catra was too bored to pay any attention to it. She opened the door to hers and Adora’s room, surprised to see that Adora wasn’t laying in bed. It was around midnight now and she knew that Catra would be back by now. 

Catra let out a quiet sigh as she walked into the room, she laid down on the bed, rolling onto her back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open, her ears perked up quickly and her eyes opened. She looked towards the bathroom and there she was. 

“ Catra! “ Adora grinned widely as she ran over to the feline. She jumped onto the bed and hugged her girlfriend. Catra let out a loud laugh and hugged Adora back. 

“ Hey, calm down! It has only been two days. “ Catra said with a wide smile. 

“ Two days too long! “ Adora said as she kissed Catra’s lips repeatedly. Catra let out a loud groan and pulled back as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“ Sloppy, Adora. “ Catra was smiling, Adora rolled her eyes and grinned. 

“ You call that sloppy? Check this out. “ Adora said, not giving Catra the chance to ask what she meant before Adora licked Catra’s cheek, from her jawline to her temple. Catra let out a loud shriek and pulled away.

“ Euw, stop it! “ Catra glared at Adora and pulled away from her, moving higher up to the bed frame.

“ Never. “ Adora grinned as she crawled over to Catra on her hands and knees. She leaped over and started to tickle Catra’s sides, earning a loud laughter from the feline. 

“ Adora, stop… “ Catra said between laughter, she started to tear up from all the laughing. She couldn’t escape, Adora had her trapped between her arms, her body pressing down on Catra. But eventually Adora stopped, she looked down at Catra as the feline tried to collect herself from laughing too hard. 

“ Hey. “ Adora said as she leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Catra’s. 

“ Hey, Adora. “ Catra said with a small smirk as she looked into Adora’s eyes, she saw something change in them, they seemed more lustful. 

“ I really, really missed you. “ Adora whispered as she leaned down further and kissed Catra slowly. Catra let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering close as she felt Adora’s lips move slowly along hers. Adora slowly pulled away, looking down on Catra’s lips before averting her gaze back to her eyes. Catra bit her lower lip and moved her hand behind Adora’s neck to pull the blonde girl back down. Catra leaned up quickly and pressed her lips tightly against Adora’s. They started to make out, and Adora caught Catra’s lower lip between her teeth, nibbling on it, earning a soft moan from the feline. 

Adora slowly moved away from Catra’s lips and leaned her head down to kiss Catra’s neck. Catra tangled her fingers into Adora’s hair, which was free from the ponytail tonight, and pulled her closer to her neck. Catra leaned her head back, exposing more of her neck. Adora then started to nibble on her neck, earning another moan from Catra.

“ Adora… Shit…” Catra closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh when Adora started to kiss her neck again. 

Adora slowly moved up, reaching a hand under Catra and slowly unzipping her top from the back. “ I really missed you, Catra. “ Adora whispered into Catra’s ear. “ Can you tell? “ Adora looked down at Catra, the feline opened her eyes and stared up at Adora. She was smirking down at her with lustful eyes. Adora slowly spread Catra’s legs with her knee and pressed her knee against the center between Catra’s legs. 

“ Adora… “ Catra whispered. God, she loved it when Adora was in charge, it wasn’t something that usually happened. She could already feel herself getting wet, Adora hasn’t even touched her yet. She felt embarrassed about it, but she honestly couldn’t help it. 

Adora slowly reached a hand up and traced her thumb over Catra’s swollen lower lip. “ Open up. “ Adora demanded, Catra slowly parted her lips slightly, allowing Adora to press her thumb to the first knuckle inside Catra’s mouth. Catra let out a soft moan and slowly wrapped her lips around the thumb and sucked gently, earning a quiet groan from Adora.

“ You look so good, kitten. “ Adora said as she smirked down, watching Catra suck on her thumb. She slowly moved her thumb out of Catra’s mouth and instead pressed her index finger and middle finger against Catra’s lips. The feline let out a soft sigh and wrapped her lips around the fingers, she took them in all the way to the last knuckle. She swirled her tongue around them as she sucked a little harder. 

“ Mm, good girl. “ Adora praised her, she used her other hand to remove Catra’s top, exposing her breasts to the air. Her nipples were already hard, and Adora let out a small laugh. “ Look at you. I have barely touched you yet and you are already so desperate. “ Catra nodded slowly, her hand gripping Adora’s wrist and she sucked the fingers harder. Adora’s hand quickly made their way to one of Catra’s breasts and she squeezed them gently. Catra didn’t break eye contact with Adora, her sounds silenced by the fingers in her mouth. Adora licked her lips as she looked at the breast on her hand, she squeezed a little harder, catching the nipple between her thumb and index finger, she rolled the nipple between her fingers before pinching it roughly. Catra let out a small cry around Adora’s fingers. 

“ You know why I was in that bathroom? “ Adora asked as she looked back at Catra. The feline shook her head slowly. Adora leaned down, still playing with Catra’s breast. “ I was thinking of you. I touched myself, thinking about fucking you. “ She whispered as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of Catra’s mouth. The idea that Adora fucked herself, thinking about Catra, made Catra almost crazy. She needed Adora. Now. So she lifted her hips and started to grind her pussy against Adora’s thigh. The blonde girl looked down between the bodies and removed her hand from Catra’s mouth to press it down on her hips instead. She stopped Catra’s movements and trapped her hips down on the bed. 

Catra let out a whine. “ Adora, please… “ She sounded so desperate, but she couldn’t care less. She needed to come. 

“ Mm, bad kitty. “ Adora said as she looked down at the messy girl. God, she looked beautiful like this, all flustered and desperate. “ I think that stunt of yours should be punished. “ Adora said and slowly got up. 

Catra watched Adora slowly remove her tank top and shorts before kneeling between Catra’s legs, she slowly removed Catra’s pants and tossed them aside. Catra let out a soft sigh, she was totally exposed to the air, and to Adora. Adora leaned down, kissing under Catra’s bellyvbutton and right above where Catra needs her. 

” Mm, be a good girl now, and maybe you will get rewarded. “ Adora said as she slowly moved up and straddled Catra’s head, one knee on each side of Catra’s head. Adora’s damp curls were just above Catra’s eyes, she could smell Adora’s wetness and she needed to taste. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s short hair with one hand and held onto the headboard with the other as she slowly lowered her pussy onto Catra’s face. The feline wasted no time as she grabbed onto Adora’s thighs and went after her target. Adora let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back as she felt Catra’s tongue make contact with her clit. 

“ Fuck, good… Make me come. “ Adora said, she closed her eyes as Catra sucked on the folds before slowly moving her tongue to lick the entrance. Adora pulled on Catra’s hair, earning a gasp from the feline between her legs. Catra’s tongue pressed down against Adora’s clit, earning a soft moan from the blonde. 

“ Mm, right there, kitten. Don’t stop. “ Adora slowly moved her hips back and forth, riding Catra’s tongue quickly. “ Fuck.. “ Catra quickened up her pace, licking and sucking the bud between hungry lips.

“ Ah… You are so good to me.. “ Catra moaned at the praise, her claws digging slightly into Adora’s thighs as the blonde girl moved her hips faster. Catra could feel Adora coming closer to the edge, Adora’s body tensed up, her knees squeezing Catra’s head, keeping her in place and the blonde girl let out a loud gasp as she came.

“Catra! “ Adora bit her lower lip as she rode out her orgasm, Catra licking up the juices, some of it dripping down on her chin. Adora let out a soft sigh as she slowly moved from Catra’s face, straddling her waist instead. Catra looked up at Adora, her face was flustered. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra deeply, tasting herself on Catra’s lips. When they pulled apart, Adora gave Catra a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up slowly.

“ My turn? “ Catra asked as she looked at Adora desperately. Adora smirked and leaned down close to Catra’s ear.

“ Not yet, kitten. “ She whispered before placing a soft kiss on the tip of Catra’s ear. Catra let out a whimper as she watched Adora walk over to their drawer. 

Her eyes widened when she realized what Adora was doing. The blonde girl pulled out a harness and their purple dildo, the dildo was elegantly purple, medium sized, but enough for Catra to go crazy. Adora put the strap-on around her hips before walking back to the bed, Catra was licking her lips as she stared at the length between Adora’s legs. She could feel herself getting even wetter. 

Adora was smirking as she crawled back on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. Catra quickly got up and sat down next to Adora. 

Adora grabbed Catra’s chin with her thumb and index finger, forcing Catra to look at her. She leaned closer and stared into Catra’s eyes. 

“ Want it? “ She asked Catra, who couldn’t find any words to say. She just nodded quickly, a little too eagerly. ” Then take it. “ Adora said as she patted her hip. 

Catra immediately understood the message, she straddled Adora’s thighs. She felt the length between her folds and quickly started to grind on it, she let out quiet huffs, but Adora placed her hands on Catra’s hips, holding her still. 

“ Tell me what you want. “ Adora said as she looked up at her girlfriend, Catra let out a quiet whimper and looked down at Adora.

“ Adora, please, fuck me. “ Catra begged, feeling herself getting more flustered than before, she is so close.

“ Mm, no. I think you should fuck yourself on my cock, but you don’t get to come until I say so. ” Adora said with a demanding tone, Catra let out another whimper when Adora lifted Catra’s hips and grabbed onto the length, guiding it into Catra’s entrance. Catra slowly slid down, taking in it all. Adora looked between their bodies, watching Catra’s lower lips spread open. She let out a groan, it took all her power to not slam into Catra. The feline let out a loud gasp as she bottomed out. 

“ Move when you are ready. “ Adora said as she reached a hand up and brushed Catra’s hair back. When Catra adjusted to the stretch, she started to roll her hips, letting out a soft moan.

“ Adora… “ Catra moaned, slowly bouncing up and down the length. “ Ah, fuck! “ She quickened her speed, going faster and harder. Adora held onto her hips gently, watching Catra fuck herself on the length, her breasts bouncing up and down. 

“ Good, you are doing so good. “ Adora said through huffs. “ My good girl. “ She took one of Catra’s breasts in her hand, and squeezed hard. Catra kept moaning her name, reaching behind herself and putting her hands on Adora’s thighs as she leaned back, pushing her chest further into Adora’s hand, letting the blonde girl play with her nipple. 

“ Yours! “ Catra screamed, her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back as she kept bouncing. 

“ Fuck, Catra, touch yourself. “ Adora said, moving her hand back down to Catra’s hips. Catra reached forward and slid her hand between her legs as she furiously rubbed her clit. 

“ Adora! Please, I’m so close…. Fuck… “ Catra groaned as she kept rubbing herself, rolling her hips as she felt the length rub against her walls. 

“ Shit, you look so good, baby, fucking yourself on my cock like this. “ Adora groaned, not removing her eyes from between their bodies. She kept watching how Catra moved her hand, and when she looked up, all her power was lost. Catra was looking so beautiful like this, getting fucked, her face flustered, her hand between her legs, desperate to come. 

Adora held onto Catra’s hips harder, stilling her movements. Catra let out a loud whimper and opened her eyes as she looked down at Adora with half-lidded eyes. Adora lifted Catra’s hips slightly, she adjusted herself, pressing her feet on the bed and quickly started to pound into Catra, hard and fast. Catra’s eyes rolled back into her head and she threw her head back as she started to moan louder. 

“ Come for me. “ Adora grunted, watching Catra’s eyes squeeze tightly shut as her body went rigid, she started to tense up, she let out a loud scream and came all over the length. Adora groaned at the sight in front of her. 

Catra rode out her orgasm while rolling her hips slowly, they were both sweating and panting. However, Adora wasn’t finished yet. 

“ You okay, babe? “ Adora asked as she put her hand over Catra’s cheek, rubbing her thumb over Catra’s cheekbone. Catra just nodded slowly, her eyes still closed as she panted. 

“ Good, cause I’m not done. Get on your hands and knees. “ Adora said as she kissed Catra quickly. Catra slowly got up, whining when the length slipped out of her, making her feel empty. She needed it inside again, so she quickly obeyed Adora and got on her hands and knees, Adora following her movements with her eyes before getting up to kneel behind Catra. 

Adora put her hand between Catra’s shoulder blades and pressed Catra’s upper body down on the bed, her lower body was facing up. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hip with one hand and grabbed onto the length with the other, it was soaking wet from Catra’s earlier release, and she slowly pressed the head of it against Catra’s entrance. Catra’s folds were swollen and red.

“ Adora, p-put it in… “ Catra mumbled as she grabbed onto the sheets with her hands, looking over her shoulder at Adora, her tail lashing out behind her. Adora slowly pushed the tip in, and then placed both hands on Catra’s hips. Catra let out a loud groan as the length bottomed out, she felt Adora’s hips pressed against hers.

“ Good? “ Adora asked, rubbing Catra’s back with her hand. Catra just nodded and rested her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and adjusted to the stretch.

“ Come on, Adora. “ Catra mumbled as she wiggled her hips, trying to push back against the length inside her. “ Fuck me. “ Adora let out a soft groan and pulled back slightly before pushing back in again. Catra let out soft moans as Adora continued. 

“ Harder, faster… Take me. ‘’ Catra moaned and Adora obeyed, digging her blunt nails into Catra’s hips, she adjusted her position and started to pound into Catra, harder and faster then before.

“ Yes, there! Adora, don't stop! “ Catra screamed, her eyes were tearing up as Adora hit that spot that made her get closer to the edge.

“ Fuck, so good… “ Adora moaned as she fucked Catra faster. “ You look so good, Catra. “ Adora let out loud huffs and grunts as she slammed her hips against Catra’s ass.

“ Mm, I’m so tight. “ Catra moaned, her claws ripping the sheets as she felt Adora pound into her repeatedly, her eyes were shut tight. ” Adora, I-I’m so close…” 

“ Y-You are mine. “ Adora moaned as she kept pounding. Catra reached a hand under herself and rubbed her clit furiously.

“ Adora! “ Catra shouted as she came, her body was trembling and her knees threatened to give up, but Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist, holding her ass up and made shallow but hard thrusts before coming. Adora let out a loud groan and threw her head back

“ Shit.. Catra… “ She moaned as she thrust gently to ride out their orgasms. Catra was huffing weakly before letting out a quiet whimper, being too sensitive now. Adora sighed softly and pulled out, making Catra let out another quiet whimper before dropping down on the bed. Adora threw away the strap-on to the floor and laid down next to Catra. 

“ So you really missed me, huh? “ Catra mumbled as she smiled softly, her eyes closed as she nuzzled into Adora’s shoulder. Adora let out a soft laugh and kissed the top of Catra’s head. 

“ Couldn’t you tell? “ Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close. “ How was the mission? “ Adora asked as she brushed Catra’s hair back, the feline looking up at her with her heterochromatic eyes. 

“ Boring. And… I really missed you too. “ Catra mumbled, looking away. 

“ What? It was only two days. “ Adora joked before letting out a loud laugh when Catra glared at her and slapped her arm.

“ You idiot. “ Catra said with a grin and shook her head before nuzzling back against Adora’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, dirty enough?


End file.
